


Gardner Museum Heist

by Nomberr



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Partners in Crime, Robber!Ryan, SO GAY, Smooching, This is probably gonna be bad, True Crime, bondage?, first fic lol, just lots of smoochin, kinda dom!ryan, prolly no smut, robber au, robbers, security guard! Shane, shane lowkey likes being tied up, shyan, shyanlibrary, spooky bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomberr/pseuds/Nomberr
Summary: Shane Madej hates his job.Always has, always will.He thought that being a security guard for a place like the Gardner Museum might be kinda cool. Ya know like Night at the Museum or something like that.It's not, it's boring as shit.That is until he's got a gun to his head with a very cute man threatening to kill him.





	Gardner Museum Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, so this is my first fic on here lmao. So hopefully it's not too shitty. I have a plan on making this into a series but i'm lazy as shit so we'll see how it goes. If you wanna see more of this story leave a comment n shit. Hope you like it (spoilers, you probably won't.)
> 
> Edit:I probably wont be continuing this anytime soon. Sorry!!! New stuff to come tho :)

# Partners In Crime

## Part 1

### The Gardner Museum Heist

I hate my job. Always have, always will. I thought that being a security guard for a place like the Gardner Museum might be kinda cool. Ya know like Night at the Museum or something like that. It's not, it's boring as shit. Not only am I sitting at a desk for hours, flipping through seemingly endless footage of an empty art museum, fighting the urge to smash my head against the desk. I have to do this at night when he could be out getting wasted with Steven, Andrew, and Jen. If I wasn't trying to save up for filming equipment I would just quit, however being a free-lance filmmaker doesn't exactly pay the bills and well, as boring as shit as this job is it does pay decently enough. (By decently enough I mean just a few cents above a McDonald's salary. Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't made the switch yet.) But yeah anyways, my job sucks and likely will continue to suck until I get so bored I gauge my eyes out with A Gardner Museum™ Pen. All things considered, that doesn't sound so bad right about now.

It's Sunday night, around 1 am when the buzzer rings. I am jolted out of a shitty nap (it seems everything I do in this godforsaken place is unsatisfactory.) I peer curiously at the security camera that faced the door. Outside stands a police officer. _Strange ___

The light that hung above the security camera was (you guessed it) shitty so it was hard to make out the features of the officer. He appeared to be short, with a thick black mustache. As I studied him through the screen, he reached up again and pressed the buzzer, this time speaking.

"Boston PD, Here on a disturbance call about some noises coming from the courtyard. I ask that you please open the door."

His voice was stern. I reached for the button to open the door but hesitated, my hand grazing the cool metal. I wasn't supposed to let uninvited guests in. That was something my manager was very sure to pound into my head as often as they physically could (god they were a prick.) However this was a policeman, does the rule apply to law enforcement? Do I tell him to go away? What if I get arrested? What if I get fired?

Ah fuck it.

My finger pressed down the button with a small metallic click. I watched as the officer swung open the door and strode inside. I looked up past my desk as the man entered the main lobby, I was correct in saying he was short. The man was small but seemed to be well built beneath the black fabric of his uniform, which didn't seem to fit him quite right. It was just a bit too tight, making me just a bit more intrigued. I flashed a small smile up at the officer as they approached the desk. Now getting a closer look at the man, I could make out that he must be around my age, younger then most cops I've seen around Boston _odd _. He had soft features, with the mustache being a stark contrast to the youthful appearance of the man. _He would be kinda cute if it wasn't for that rat on his face _. The officer, Ricky as it said on his name tag, gave the room a quick once-over then peered at me. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking me up and down. I flushed a bit. _not one for subtlety apparently _.______

______"You look familiar..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Now my brows were furrowed, confusion etched across my features. I'm sure i'd remember somebody like him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh?-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Please step away from the desk."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He interrupted me. I stiffened. I remained seated, Ricky huffed and glared at me, his eyes glowering with a newfound contempt._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I said step away from the desk. I've seen you before you have a default warrant out for your arrest._ _ _ _ _ _

_______oh _. Well, that couldn't be right- I spend too much time at this boring ass hell-hole to ever get a warrant. I was tempted to stay in my seat, but the way he was looking at me, made me feel inclined to comply. I stood up and stepped away from the desk, now towering tall over Ricky. He looked up at me, made a _tsk _noise with his tongue and asked for my ID. I fumbled for my wallet and handed it to the officer, his eyes ran over it once and he scoffed.____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Face the wall"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Look I think this might be a misunderstanding I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Like lightning, he grabbed my arm, twisted it behind me and pinned me against the wall. I let out a small sound of shock as my face was pushed roughly against the ugly wallpaper. I felt the cool metal of handcuffs snap around my wrists, a silent breath of shock escaped my lips as the man leaned against me, his mustache tickling the back of my ear. My breath quickened, whether that be out of fear or well...exhilaration, I can't be sure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What am I under arrest for?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________I feel Ricky smile against my ear, the whispers of a laugh seem to rise in his chest, which is presently pressed firmly against the middle of my back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're not being arrested. This is a robbery. Don't give me any problems, and you won't get hurt." His voice shifts now, he seems to be smirking through each word, a tone of confidence lacing each movement of his lips. A shiver races down my spine, causing me to shudder. Now look I understand that at this point any normal person would be at least a little alarmed. But you see in comparison to what I would normally be doing on a Sunday night here, I almost preferred the whole robbery thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't worry, they don't pay me enough to get hurt." That much was true, I'm not taking a bullet for the shit heads who run this place. Ricky seems a bit surprised by my response, as he draws back slightly. I can almost hear a faint chuckle escape his lips. He spins me around, now holding a small black gun. His nose twitched slightly, I notice the mustache seems to be slightly out of place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Your mustache is crooked." Ricky reaches up and runs a hand over the bundle of hair, he huffs and pulls it off, leaving a sticky residue over his upper lip. I was right, he does look much cuter without it. He flicks the mustache aside and gestures for me to sit, I comply, not exactly out of fright, more so just because...why not? Ricky notices this and cocks his head as he squats down and takes out a roll of black tape. He unrolls a large strip and pauses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You seem to be handling this oddly well." His stern tone has dropped now, his voice is a bit nasally but it's...endearing. I find myself shrugging._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No offense or anything, but you're not exactly the most threatening robber I've encountered."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I can't imagine you've met too many." There is a playful tone to his voice. _leave it to me to strike a conversation with somebody robbing me. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh, you'd be surprised." I can't help but smirk. Ricky rolls his eyes and places the tape against my mouth. As he applies it, he is leaned in close, I feel his hot breath on my face. Another shiver runs up my spine. _what the hell is wrong with me _. Our eyes meet for a brief moment, I met his gaze unafraid. There is a moment of pause where we gaze at each other, if not for the gun being held to my chest, I would say it could even be considered romantic. But after a few tense seconds, he pulls away and backs up, pulling out another piece of tape and wrapping it tightly around my feet. I look down at him, now curious. He knows I'm not going to put up any kind of fight, yet he seems desperate to apply as much tape my feet as he can. _a paranoid robber, cute _. He finishes and looks back at me, narrowing his eyes._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Why are you looking at me like that?" He seems annoyed now by my calm and now, intrigued demeanor. I shrug, smiling beneath the tape. He rolls his eyes and stands up, placing the gun back in the holster at his waist before striding off. I am left on my own, contemplating my situation. If I really wanted too I could simply crawl to the desk and press the button that would call the police...But what's the fun in that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Minutes tick by and I find myself growing bored again. _I'm a needy little shit aren't I? But Ricky appears soon enough, seeming to struggle with his load of rolled up paintings. He fumbles his way to the door, dropping one which rolls back toward me. I look up and cock an eyebrow.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"You be quiet." He hisses at me. I gesture to the tape on my mouth and rolls his eyes again as he walks over and picks up the painting. I find my eyes drifting over his figure as he leans down, I watch as muscles ripple underneath the far too tight uniform before he stands up again, robbing me of an excellent view. Suddenly an alarm goes off. Ricky stiffens, I see horror flash through his face, his eyes widening in an almost cartoonish fashion, I chuckle beneath the tape, my chest rising and falling in small gasps of amusement. He scowls and drops the paintings, squatting down and ripping off the tape. A string of saliva stretches between my lips and the piece of adhesive. Ricky glances at it, then quickly back at me, I smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Yes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Don't be a shit head, What is that alarm?" His voice is laced with dread and annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Oh, there's an alarm? I hardly noticed?" He pulled out his gun again, the melted pressed against the center of my forehead. His hand was quivering, and as I peered up at him, his face was twisted with fear. Oddly enough, I felt kinda bad for the guy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Alright, there's no need for that. Don't worry the alarm doesn't call the police it's just to tell me if someone gets close to the paintings." He breathes a visible sigh of relief and lowers the weapon. He wipes the nervous beads of sweat away from his forehead with his sleeve and shakes his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"That sounds like a pretty shitty security system."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Oh, you betcha." He laughs and I can't help but laugh as well. He tilts his head again but doesn't comment. I'm sure he's never encountered someone quite so happy to be robbed before. Nonetheless, he doesn't cover my mouth again. On the contrary, he takes out a knife and slashes through the tape on my ankles. I raise an eyebrow and he stands, tucking the knife away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Well go on, get up." He gestures with his gun, I, of course, comply, however, it is difficult to stand with the cuffs on so I stumble, he grabs my arm with a firm grasp and helps me to my feet. I feel just the slightest bit disappointed as his gloved fingers leave my skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Show me to the alarm system."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Aye Aye Captain." He doesn't need to use the gun on me this time, he seems to realize he doesn't need it with me. As I lead him through the museum, I feel his eyes on my back. There is a tense silence, only the sound of the alarm and our feet tapping on the linoleum floor can be heard. I decide to speak up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"So, what brings you into the robbery business?" I don't see him behind me, but I can feel the smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Health care benefits are great." I find myself laughing, a lot. This man is oddly charming _for a robber _. I feel oddly at ease as we reach the control panel for the alarms.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Really? Maybe I should consider a career change." I turn to him, he's smiling at me but quickly turns his gaze away and looks at the panel. I open my mouth to tell him how to shut it down but he grabs a baton from his belt and rushes at the panel, swinging at it with a loud metallic crunch. Sparks fly and I back away just slightly, he glances at me and smiles, the sparks shower around him like a small cascade of fireworks. My breath seems to leave my chest as he spins the baton, licks his lips and turns back, hitting the panel again. More sparks shower down, onto his arms which are rippling with effort as he smashes the panel to bits. The alarm sounds shut off, the red lights continue to flash as we are plunged into silence. He huffs and puts the baton away. I stand, awestruck almost as he dusts off his hands and starts walking back toward the lobby. My feet are glued to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Well c'mon." He doesn't have to ask me twice. I follow behind him, back to the lobby where he starts gathering paintings. I linger by the doorway, thoughts racing through my mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________what the hell was that? Why is my heart beating so fast? Do I seriously have a boner right now? _All sorts of pressing questions. He turns to me and tilts his head, his black hair falling down into his face before he brushes it back.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"You gonna give me a hand or what?" And then I'm helping Ricky rob the Gardner Museum. He had undone my cuffs and I picked up as many paintings as I could carry before following him out to his car. My chest was pounding as I looked frantically around me as we ran through the parking lot. _God what am I doing!? _. We ran back into the museum, out of breath and sweating. Before I could react he had snapped the handcuffs on me again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Thought we were past all this." I groan. He chuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Can't be too careful." His hands linger on my bound wrists, he strums his fingers along my arm as if thinking, he looks up at me, his gaze thoughtful. "You must really hate your job if you're willing to help someone rob it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Oh, you have no idea," I smile down at him, he shakes his head and looks down at the cuffs and grabs them, pulling me closer. He leans against my back, breath pooling against my neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"You know, you really should consider that career change thing." His words hang in the air for a moment. I blink a few times, my mind trying to grasp this proposition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"What you mean? Be your partner in crime? Run around with you robbing museums under fake names dressed up in disguises?" I tease, but yet there's a part of me that is compelled by the offer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"My name is not fake-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Really, what's your last name Ricky?" I sneer, he opens his mouth to respond but pauses for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Goldsworth." He says quickly. I laugh out loud and he releases my cuffs, turning a bright shade of pink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"What are you a cowboy? Ricky Goldsworth!? That's the best you could come up with?" I gasp out between laughs, his face grows a brighter shade of red with every remark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Oh shut up!" He whines, making me laugh more. He glowers at me then grabs my wrists and pushes me up against the wall again. I yelp, just slightly but then grin again. He is close to me now, his chest pressed firmly against my back. I feel his heart pounding against my spine. I pause, just for a moment considering how stupid I have to be to be making fun of an armed robber. I press on regardless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Whatcha gonna do cowboy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I said shut up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Make me." I turn my head, looking at him through the corner of my eye. His gaze darkens. For a moment I think i've pushed him too far, that he was going to take out his gun and-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________My thoughts are interrupted as he turns me around, grabs my collar and yanks me down to his height, slamming his lips against mine. My mouth opens, just slightly in shock. He smirks against the kiss and pulls back, licking his lips. He opens his mouth, likely to make a snide remark. I interrupt him, filling the space between us and kissing him now, feeling the adhesive from the fake mustache against my upper lip. He pushes me back against the wall, our bodies colliding. I yearn to bring my hands up to his face, to run my hands through his sweaty mess of black hair, but the handcuffs keep me restricted. Instead, his hands roam up my body, tracing my sides and coming to the buttons of my work shirt. His fingers ghost over the top button, but instead of undoing it he grabs my collar and pulls me down to my knees, breaking the kiss. We both pause, his hand still gripping my shirt. I gaze up at him, his lips are red, his hair sticking to the sweat running down his forehead. He huffs and runs his hand up my neck and then grabs my chin, making me look straight up into his eyes. We remain silent, the sounds of our heavy breath echoing around the room. The red lights from the alarm illuminate his face as he licks his lips, causing me to shudder yet again, this time in anticipation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Well, giddy up cowboy." I smirk and he rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss me from above. I don't mind being handcuffed now I let him do the work, his hands roaming over my shoulders. His hand reaches behind my head and grabs my hair, yanking my head back just enough to make me whine. He smiles, releasing my hair and running his hand along my jaw. I can't help but press my face into his palm, he rubs my cheek with his thumb, earning from me a sigh of relief. He crouches down so that we're level and kisses me, this time a bit more gently. He reaches around and wraps his arms around my neck, leaning against me. This kiss is different, intimate. I pull away then and look at him. The hunger in his eyes has vanished, now leaving him looking tired and enraptured. Something in my chest twists and I shake my head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"I don't even know your real name." I chuckle at this, gazing at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Ryan. My name is Ryan." He leans forward, laying his head on my shoulder, the exhaustion of the night's endeavors catching up with him. I lean my head against his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Ryan..." His name seems to fit just right in my mouth, dancing off my tongue and ringing in my hears. I sigh, happily and contented. "Well Ryan, as much as i'd hate to ruin the moment. We did just rob a museum and I feel like this would be a great time to make our grand getaway."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"We?" He leans back and peers at me. "Thought you weren't a fan of all the fake names and disguises and what not."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"If dressing up like a detective and calling myself C.C Tinsley means I get to kiss you like that. Count me in." Ryan laughs, his smile makes my stomach twist in ways I didn't think possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Well in that case, nice to meet you, Tinsley." I wrinkle my nose in distaste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Please just call me Shane."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"Nice to meet you, Shane." He smiles and I can't help but smile back. Then for the first time in my life, I was glad I had come to work that day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
